The Oxytocin Resolution
by platypus-quacks-too
Summary: After the paintball game (as in "The Paintball Scattering"), Sheldon and Amy needs to come back to the battlefield. They will find a way to exploit the tension between them and reach a compromise.


"This is the last place to check." Sheldon announces as they reach the fort when they have spent most of the paintball battle, "Please, take an accurate but rapid look. I am hungry," he grumbles.

Amy sighs. They have spent all the game arguing over those stupid interviews. She has missed most of the paintball fun, and still they seem nowhere close to end the discussion. On top of everything, she lost her watch and realized this only a few miles from home. If only her husband could stop being cranky now.

"It must be here. We looked at the entrance, near the loser's bench, along the way," Amy recalls.

Sheldon gives a dismissive glance on the floor. "I don't see it. Can we go home now?"

"No!" Amy asserts. "I like my watch and I want it back. It is here. We didn't go anywhere else. So stop complaining and help me find it. You have been impossible enough today."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me," Amy says back. She would slap him now, but then tries a softer approach. "Why can't you apologize and then help me find the watch? Please."

Sadly, Sheldon isn't ready yet. "I won't apologize for anything. You should apologize!" He retorts, "You, for being so charming and delightful and make everyone want to talk with you!"

Amy blinks incredulous. "Really?! Now _that_ is a problem?"

"It is a problem when it prevents me from talking about our project."

"I thought you were proud of me!" Amy is yelling at this point. "Show me you are!"

"HOW?" Her husband yells back.

A dull silence immediately follows. Amy breathes hard in the attempt to control the frustration resurfacing again. Sheldon grits his teeth. Is he being impossible? What about wifey dearest?

They are at an impasse, he thinks as they exchange heavy stares. She hates when he is so stubborn. He hates when she is right and insists on it. She loves he is proud of her though. He loves she is so passionate in telling people about super-asymmetry.

They both know the next necessary step is only rushing to each other and crush their lips.

None of them is surprised. It's not the first time they end up with their spouse's tongue into their mouth in the middle of a spat. Especially Amy is aware there are two things that turn Sheldon on, these are arguments and science. Just imagine how arguments about science can ever end.

It's a short matter of time before Sheldon is pinning her up against the nearest wall. The corrugated plates don't feel particularly good on her back, but the discomfort is very much balanced out by the feeling of his lips now running on her neck and his body pressed between her legs. As soon he set free one of her hands, she hurries to grab his bottom.

Until Sheldon abruptly detaches. Amy snorts her frustration, "What now?"

He just goes to the door and closes it. "I assume the high arousal state associate with our fight has become of a sexual nature. If we are going to have coitus in here, I have to close the door at least."

"You really want to do it _here_?" Amy asks. While she definitely agrees they have now moved to the physical make up phase, the fact he would be okay to do it there confounds her slightly.

"We can go home and keep fighting on the way there, or let the high post-coital level of oxytocin in our brains help us close the discussion sooner. As you please."

Amy leans back on the wall and unbuttons her jacket. "Be my guest!" She yields.

As soon as he joins her back, she unzips her military overall and slips her hand inside, straight to his member. "Oh, no frills." He comments. "Okay."

Truthful to the established policy, he pulls her t-shirt up and coarsely moves away her bra, squeezing one breast in response to her grabbing his shaft.

"Careful," she mutters as his tongue runs between her nipples, "Bernie left me quite a bruise."

"Oh," he acknowledges the small wound right on her stern. He takes a mental note to be delicate there and pinch one nipple. Her consequent moan and increasing stroking on him makes him decide it is time to escalate.

Stepping back, he finishes to unzip his camouflage and slips out the upper part. When he lowers his pants and underwear to free his now very erect member, Amy smirks.

"Well, have you ever thought you'd have ended this day half naked in a paintball fort ready to coitus me?"

He catches her back and kisses her. "No," he finally answers, "But now I am thinking I like more when you wear skirts."

"Wha-" She is still thinking of what he said when he kneels in front of her and drags down with him any article of clothing below her waist. A hoarse moan escapes Amy as his mouth goes straight between her legs. Now his tongue twirls inside her and he holds firmly her hips already shaking because of his ministrations. She clutches his hair and shut her eyes close. This is even more unexpected. This is great.

"What are you doing?"

All of a sudden Sheldon stands up and the urge to slap him comes back strong. He seriously stopped when she was so close to hitting her orgasm?

He licks his bottom lip and kisses her, pressing his weight back on her. "I just needed to be sure you were ready," He justifies. Meanwhile, he returns his attentions to her breast, and she feels his shaft poking at her.

"For God's sake, are you gonna fuck me or what?"

Sheldon takes on a serious look for a moment. "Language!" He scolds her.

"Shut up. We are still fighting, remember?"

He nods. "Oh, right." He kisses her one last time and finally adjusts himself to her entrance. When he picks her up, he curses again against those pants that complicates so much his maneuvers. Nevertheless, he soon shoves inside her, pushing her back hard on the wall and holding her leg.

Amy clings on her neck, trusting him to keep her up. With every thrust it seems he buries his head more in between her breasts. Eyes closed, he waits for her to hit at last her orgasm, helping her there with a steady pace and the occasionally sucking and teasing her nipples.

Somehow, she manages not to cry too hard for her climax. He stops his motion and gently guides her with both feet back on the ground.

"What, you can't hold me like this anymore?" Amy jokingly mocks him.

"Of course I can. I was just thinking of a better configuration."

Still leaning on her, he takes a quick look around. "Go to the bench. Bend over it, preferably to make an angle of 30 degrees between your torso and the plane passing through the bench."

Amy bites her lip. She can't tell if what sounded more titillating, the imperative tone or the oddly specific directions. Promptly, she obeys.

When he reaches her, he has to take some moments to admire what she has exposed to him. He lets his hand traveling up and down her hips, and he succumbs to the temptation of playfully smack her backside before taking her again.

He needs so little to bring her close to climax again. As the pace of his thrusting accelerates, he does all he can to push her quicker to the edge. He arches on her and firmly massages her breasts, or slides one hand down to rub her clitoris. She is moaning way louder than before, so much that he is almost afraid someone could realize what is happening there.

The new configuration is quite effective on Sheldon as well. He soon realizes how his legs are weaker the harder Amy cries, how the more he feels her core tightening around him the more he needs to focus and not scream. This is way so fun to both it can't end here.

When Amy reaches her orgasm Sheldon needs to hold her and make sure she doesn't fall on her knees. He places a small kiss on her back as she tries to catch her breath.

She is still panting when she proclaims, "My turn." They stand back up and she shows him the bench. Without question he sits on it and Amy straddles him in a swift move. He has to admit she is pretty agile despite the pants at mid-thighs.

"Your turn, huh?" He mutters.

"Mmm-hmm."

And she definitely means it. She starts rocking on him and immediately pulls his shirts up to make sure her breasts would rub on his chest with every wave. He grasps with full hands her bottom to hold her closer and much for her exhilaration as she takes advantage of this to better grind herself against the base of his shaft.

"You- you-" Sheldon tries to say. Amy speeds up her pace. "Vixen- Oh, Lord!" He utters before she catches his mouth with a kiss.

When their lips detach, Amy lets him slip out of her and finally rests her head on his shoulder. He moves his arms to her back and caresses her tenderly. Breathing hard, they remain almost entirely motionless for a long while. She understands he probably doesn't even has the energies to complain about the mess down there or to tidy up quickly before they get caught by someone.

"So, can you feel the oxytocin?" Sheldon whispers.

She pecks his neck. "You bet."

"I- I am sorry."

Amy turns to stare at him. He smiles for the first time that afternoon. That one smile he does that says so loud 'I love you'.

"I am sorry," he says again. "I am really proud of you. It's not your fault you are charming and socially better than me," he admits.

Amy caresses his cheek. She has waited all day for him to apologize… it was worth the wait. "Thank you. And I am sorry too," she concedes, "It's your project as well. You have the right to talk about it and brag about our results."

He smirks. "I guess I can still brag with our friends…"

She takes a moment to reflect. Maybe..

"What if we try to have an interview together instead?" She finally suggests. "You should come with me at the next one."

Sheldon can't believe she's saying that. He is also afraid. After all, he knows Siebert was not wrong in suggesting she was the only to speak publicly. "Are you sure?" He asks.

Amy nods. "You try. If then you feel the urge to say something harmful or you don't like the question, you can just run back in the car."

"Okay."

She smiles and he kisses her once more before they tighten back their embrace. Sheldon plays with her hair and thinks she should comb it that way more often. Amy has closed her eyes; from where her head rest, she can hear his heartbeat and honestly it is so soothing…

"We have to look for your watch before leaving," Sheldon suddenly realizes. He scoots her closer.

"I saw it earlier. It is under this bench."

"Oh." Why she said nothing? Oh, right. "You will need to clean it really well." He observes later.

"Don't say that like you are not going to bathe in Purell yourself."

" _We_ are going to bathe in Purell. And burn these clothes."

She doesn't answer anymore and nuzzles his neck. He sighs, why is he not having the urge to do all of this right now? Instead, he kisses his wife's hair and they remain just there, half naked and lost in their embrace. All because of oxytocin… they guess.


End file.
